


The Clique (Chapter 1)

by DiamondLadyChe12



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondLadyChe12/pseuds/DiamondLadyChe12
Summary: This is a flash-forward that takes place years after Jem and the Holograms were once the hottest, girl-group of the 80's. Now it's a new time and a new day and The Clique is taking over the legacy their famous parents left behind!
Kudos: 2





	1. Diamond

ONE  
Diamond  
Mood: 

The summer had flown by, and tomorrow would mark our first day back at the Bolt as juniors. Diamond Bryce lazily reached over and picked up her not yet released in stores, hot pink, jewel-encrusted Skye organizer (the latest model) and spoke into it. The hot sounding computerized male operating system (that she'd given the name Devin) that had been customized for just about every one of her necessities (laptop, cell, television, and desktop) quickly brought up her calendar of events. It was a slow week event wise. 

But marked in a few weeks, there was a very special event right around the corner. With her perfectly manicured hands in her favorite shade ("Diamond Dust"), she toyed with the diamond, pendant, from Tiffany's on its thin gold chain. Life as the daughter of two of the biggest stars in LA was good! REAL GOOD! She was chauffeured anywhere she wanted to go from school to red carpet events. She had her own gold card with a monthly limit and was given a weekly spending allowance. All she had to do was bat her gorgeous, almond-shaped, hazel eyes (a trait she'd picked up from her mother) and the money seem to charm its way out of her father's wallet into her hands. 

She even had her own suite in her parent's sprawling LA mansion. Her wing of the house included a luxurious, circular, bedroom, a spa bathroom (with a Jacuzzi tub), her own personal dressing room, a shower stall, and heated floors. She also had her own screening room with its own fully stocked snack bar, a custom walk-in closet with shelves and organizers that put you in the mind of a small clothing boutique, her own private balcony with an outdoor fireplace, and a door with an electronic keypad that only she and her parent's knew the code. The entire suite had a classic, beautiful, style done in cotton candy pink with fuchsia accents and furniture. Over her remote-controlled fireplace hung a 60 inch, HD, 4D, plasma television that stretched the length of the wall. Displayed behind her were pictures flashing in a slide show of the people in her life that meant the most to her as well as pictures of her. 

In the corner of her room was a window seat and an area (with a step) where she and her friends could either lounge, waste time, or study depending on the mood. It took on the look of a small, chic, elegant, coffee shop inspired by a recent trip she'd taken with her parents one summer to Paris. She had her own assistant, a full-time maid, and a personal trainer on call-and might I add he was very HOT! She was envied and yet admired by all of the girls and desire by all of the guys. 

In looks, she was the spitting image of a younger version of her mother, (who'd once ruled the airways, going from number one hit to number one hit on the charts as both one of the members of one of the hottest girl groups of her time and later as a solo artist). Diamond had not only her mother's physical beauty, height, and figure but carried herself with the same confidence. It was a gift that she got honest from both her mother and father. She crossed over to her vanity and plopped herself down into her favorite, fuchsia, Parisian chair. As she did she caught a glimpse of herself in the lighted mirror and couldn't help but smile at her own reflection. 

She was satisfied with what she saw. Her light-toned skin's reflection glowed from plenty of spa treatments, tons of water, and plenty of exercises. She touched her face but found no blemishes. One of the rules of beauty she lived by was not leaving on makeup. Every night she would remove it, and cleanse her face thoroughly no matter how tired she was. On the edge of her desk, besides one of the beautiful, golden Carousels that lined the shelves of her walls, and her crystal jewelry box, sat one of the things she most loved. It was her favorite, limited, edition Barbie doll of the woman she admired more than anything else. There stood in its perfect likeness of her mother's image in a gorgeous, pink, ball, gown, sprinkled with glitter, and diamond accents. The dolls were almost as breathtakingly beautiful as the woman it had been created from. Diamond loved everything about her mother's amazing life! Not only that she was her number one fan! 

Every weekend she hosted a viewing party to watch the popular soap Burning Sands, based on what Greek life was like. Her mother had been in her late twenties when she'd taken the role after the departure of her group, and did not look a day overage. She very well looked as if she belonged on the fictional campus where she played the role as the Dean and it wasn't surprising should the two of them be seen out at the mall or at a night spot they get approached by guys Diamond's age. Her mother was one of the coolest mothers on the planet and she seemed amused by it all and took it in stride. 

The television's screen flashed, and "Devin" announced that she had a new email. Then he begin to read it aloud. It was from MZSHESLAYALLDAY364639@yahoo.com. The short response was we'll see. Diamond sighed dramatically. She wondered if they'd cave. 

I mean she really didn't see the big deal. She'd already passed the written part of her driver's test this summer. Now all she had to do was go down to the DMV and take the driver's part. Her dad could be so overprotective. He just loved to go on and on about the dangers of people not just on the road but in life. Diamond rolled her eyes. Maybe back in his day when he'd recorded for Starlight Music but this was *her* day and *her* time. Didn't he know that? It was *all* about her. As it should be. 

"Why doesn't he realize? I'm almost 16. Everyone in my class has had their rides since freshman year." 

She moaned. 

"Aww boo. I wouldn't worry bout that. You know he's not gonna let you go out like *that*. I mean what would that make him look like? He's got a rep just like you have a rep. And you know your ride is gonna be the shit!" 

"Devin" exclaimed. 

"Maybe your right” She sighed. 

"Oh I know I'm right. Sides when has he ever *not* come through?" 

He reminded me. This was very true. She slipped her feet into her favorite fluffy slippers -hot pink of course and ran a brush through her long, thick, hair (all hers). Most of the girls at the Starling fawned over her hair because of its texture and length but it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It had to be maintained weekly, sometimes twice. If not it resembled a wild brillo pad. 

"Could you do me a favor?" 

She asked in her husky voice. 

"Anything for you luv?." 

Devin answered in a sexy tone. If only the boys she knew had that attitude. 

"I need you to take a note for me."

Behind her, the screen of her television resembled a light pink notepad with roses. Before Diamond could put into words thoughts of the evites she'd send out with the list of her registry items for her big day, that is her big sweet 16th, the screen behind her changed again and a face appeared on the screen. 

"Oh good! Your there. Mami I need help!" 

It was Diamond's best friend Marisol Elizabeth Melendez. Diamond turned around and gave the screen her full attention. After all one of the first rules of being popular wasn't just about being seen and looking good. It was about being likable and that meant being there for advice and guidance. If she didn't set a good example in her own inner circle who would? Marisol stood before her in her own room. She was Mexican from both her parents and grandparents and had bronzed skin and wavy hair like her mother. No one could deny Marisol was absolutely beautiful and had a slamming body to match. Diamond thought enviously I'd kill for those curves. 

"Hit or miss?" 

Marisol asked anxiously as she spun around in front of her giving Diamond a chance to view her outfit from all sides. The zip zag leggings and the high heeled sneakers she wore went perfectly with the long navy shirt, and flat hat. She topped it off with a string of necklaces and boldly patterned bracelets. 

"Hit!" 

Diamond declared. She scrutinized the outfit carefully. 

"Maybe a side ponytail." 

She'd seen Divina her favorite and one of the biggest pop stars dominating the charts wear one last week when she'd been invited over to dinner. 

"Thanks, chica!" 

Marisol blew her a kiss and then the screen went black as the call ended. This little dress up game of there was just that, a game. Ever since the Bolt (once Starling) had switched hands and once founder and former guitarist Aja Leith had retired, new management had seen fit to run things a little more structured. There was nothing stylish at *all* about what the plain blue cardigans, blue and grey plaid skirts, and white Peter Pain collared shirts the students were required to wear. Someone should give this woman a crash course in the etiquette of style because if she thought *that* was what passed she was delusional. In its heyday, the Starling had been a place of expression. It was a place, after all, to *encourage* creative endeavors. How could one possibly feel creative in an environment where you looked like everyone else? Diamond wondered if Mrs. Kret had *any* idea of what her dream had now been reduced to. Not that, of course, The Bolt wasn't one of the most top schools of its kind in the nation. It had been featured in magazines for its innovative curriculum and the high number of success stories it had produced. Divina had once attended the Starling. So had Josh Daxton who had gone on to become one of Hollywood's heart-throbs. 

If Diamond had her choice she'd dig into her secret stash. Deep inside her walk-in closet, in a section only she knew about was a drawer dedicated to some of her wildest, attire. Things she wouldn't dare leave this room in. Her mother may have worn the sequined minis, short shorts, and halter tops back in the day, but she was definitely not trying to see her own teenaged daughter look like that. Her father was even worse. Oh sure it was okay for him to have all those video tramps dressed that way in *his* videos, but if she showed just the tiniest bit of skin he'd "suggest" that she go back inside and put on a jacket. Her mother gave her slightly more freedom, but there was no way she'd let her wear any of the contents of the drawers. She'd labeled it her "Grown and Sexy" drawer. She kept it under lock and key and only she knew where the key was. She thought about checking in on her other best friend Joyce Harris. Joyce had been a little preoccupied lately. 

Diamond always very observant had noticed slight changes in her behavior. It was just little things that may have slipped anyone else's attention but she knew her girl. There was something going on. But she thought better of it. One of her pet peeves that she absolutely could not stand was pushiness in people. So she stopped herself from telling Devin to connect her to Joyce. That didn't stop her from thinking about it though. 

It was on her mind as she stepped off the elevator from outside her bedroom to the second floor of her family's mansion into the great room on the first floor. The room stretched on for miles and had three connecting sitting areas that were hardly used. It was all for show. Something the Bryce's were well accustomed to giving a good show. She paused in the arch-shaped doorway of the dining area.  
The table was set with large; porcelain plates, and serving bowls, but there was only china set for one. Just then Rebecca the Bryce's personal chief came through the door that connected the dining room to the gourmet chief's kitchen. 

"Where is everyone, Rebecca?" 

She asked even though she had a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Rebecca Benton looked at Diamond apologetically. Knowing full well what it felt like to have a parent that seemingly belonged more to the public than you at times. For many years unknowingly she'd been the daughter of one of the biggest singing sensations to rock the 80's. 

"Your mother and father got a last-minute call to present an award at a very important function. Afterward, they'll be going out to dinner. But I made your favorite." 

Rebecca sat the plate before her and placed a napkin in Diamond's lap. She sighed. Not even the mouthwatering Teriyaki dish sitting before her could take away from the fact that her parents hadn't even bothered to let her know they had other plans. For the umpteenth time, she said her prayers and dug into the meal before her.. alone.


	2. Emma Rose Pacheco

Emma Rose Pacheco hummed along as she scribbled across her digital tablet lyrics for a sung that had come to her practically in her sleep. From out of nowhere the title had come to her. She'd call it 13   
Wishes. She was the lead singer of the popular Starling group Precious Stones. Someone had to take up the mantle that her famous mother and aunt had long since left behind. She looked up from her composition. Only as the idea of deception and hiding behind a fake name and identity made her cringe, she simply used her own name despite her group's attempt to persuade her to take on a stage name. But it was a losing battle because Emma had her mother's stubbornness and when she'd set it in her mind she could not be swayed from her decision. 

Her Sequence (the most popular cell phone today was especially endorsed and created by her father's highly successful software and technology company for her very talented mother known to the entertainment industy as the brash, bold, Lyrika Sequence) buzzed on the side of her desk. She reached to pick up the phone, and immediately when she heard the audio text her heart skipped a beat. Erik Evans (or "Magneto" as his father liked to call him as he'd said if he ever had a son this was the name he'd very much like). Thank Goodness his mother had talked him out of that! Erik was an athlete like his father. A year ago he'd been drafted by a national Canadian league to carry on in his father's footsteps and was every bit as gifted as him on the ice. 

"Whaddup baby girl? Get at me?" 

Ever since she'd attended one of his matches with his amateur team the Detonator's at the Red Rook (sports bar) with her father, she'd fallen hard with just one look of his lean figure, and dark brooding eyes. Although she did not make it easy to be caught. She leaned toward her father's good looks with her long, dark hair, and eyes. But she took on her mother's earlier days of being something of a "playgirl". Back in the day, her mother's calendar had never been empty.   
-  
The loves of her life included Sean Harrison (the British teen idol), Steve Nick's (future Olympic trainer), and Jeff Wright stunt coordinator. She also dated a very famous rocker by the name of Dave who'd also been in a famous rock band back then. Emma, (named after her grandfather) had her mother's flighty ways. She liked the constant attention she received from the boys at the Starling Yet d while her heart belonged to Erik she saw nothing wrong with making things a "little interesting" sometimes. That's what life was all about, wasn't it? Unknowingly she'd taken also taken on her mother's standoffish personality (at times) of her alter ego "Lyrika". 

Even though Erik was everything a girl could ask for all rolled into one, Emma did not respond to his text. She would make him wait a bit. Love was always better when there was a little jealousy involved. Instead, she moved unto her window seat that overlooked the grounds of the cozy cottage the Pacheco's called home these days and started on the task of deciding which color she wanted to paint her toenails. Being one of the Bolt's most popular meant no aspect of one's self no matter how minor could be seen looking less than par. That would be ratchet. You never knew when the media would be about for a photo op. 

The last thing a Clique member needed was to be seen on the pages of Mrs. Jacqui Julian's blog in an unflattering moment. As she checked on the polish from her mother's "Outrageous" line for dryness she bopped her head to a hard, hitting, rock video from "Razor's" newest single "Cut-throat". She was one of Wild Star's newest artists and the daughter of once Misfit Music's artists of the group Seven Deadly Sins. 

"Emma, what did I tell you about playing your music so loud?" 

Her mother called up the stairs. Out of rebellion, Emma let the song play out to the end until she turned the volume down and went to join her mother downstairs. She hoped this wasn't going to be another lecture. What she and her mother "needed" to be talking about was her upcoming plans of joining her Starlight family and taking her talents from being the Bolt's School of Entertainment's singing sensation that performed at school-related events to the big league. She was ready to claim what was rightfully hers, her legacy. But there was only one little problem and it wasn't the talent that was holding her back. 

For some reason, you'd think her mother would be proud of the fact that the Pacheco-Benton name of stardom would live on another generation. This, after all, was her last year at the Starling as a senior. What more did her mother want? Not only did she have a voice that could rival her mother and her aunt's any day of the week, but she made some of the highest marks in her class. *And* she was good with mechanics. Emma had a double major of performing arts and engineering and let me tell you that was *not* an easy thing to pull off. But she was better at removing a virus or fixing a motherboard then any of the guys she knew in her class. 

Where it took them weeks it only took Emma days to get inside of a tower, take it apart, and have it all up and running again. In fact, it was how she made her money on the side for some of the ones at the Starling who were computer challenged. Still, whenever the subject came up her mother always seemed to be too tired or claimed they'd talk about it another time. Well, when she turned of age "talk about it" or not she was going to march down to Constellations and demand that she be given an audition. 

"You called?" 

She asked lazily. 

"Well isn't this a treat? You’re here and school is about to start tomorrow? Your father and I barely see you anymore. Chloe and Torrie called." 

She shrugged. Her mother could never understand. Her ex BFF's were no longer apart her world anymore. Since she'd gotten a taste of life at the Bolt. Either her old friends were acting like groupies over who her mother was, or acting jealous of the lifestyle she led and her connections. Emma just didn't have the time for it. At the Bolt, almost everybody was somebody so there was none of that fakeness going on. 

"Sit." 

Her mother said wearily. Emma sighed. She knew immediately where this was going. 

"I still remember when we first started Jem and the Holograms. I was only a little older than you are now. But I never want you to forget who you are Emma. You're more than just talented. Your more than just pretty. I've heard you sing and I know you think I haven't listened but I have." 

"You don't think I have what it takes to make it in the entertainment industry." 

I mumbled. 

"No sweetheart that's not it. When I look at you I see.” 

Kimber looked at her daughter and sighed. 

“So much more than I had ever dreamed. You’re an amazing talent!" 

"If I’m so talented why won't you let me sign with Starlight Music? I'm not a kid anymore. I can handle it. I've been around long enough to see how this works. Don't you think I know what I'm up against?" I 

I shot angrily. Mom sighed. 

"Of *all* people I thought you’d understand." 

My dark eyes flashed and burned into her blue ones. 

"I understand more than you know. Emma I've been in the music industry for a long time, and I've seen what it does to people. I've seen how it's changed people." 

"Oh so this about you and auntie? Is that what this is about?"

I laughed sarcastically. 

"Well, you don't have to worry mom. I'm not going to hide behind a pink wig and violet eyes. *This* is who I am and I'm not letting anything or anybody make me ashamed or hide who *I* am." 

I stood up angrily feeling the heat course through me. All of a sudden I felt the urge to kick something. 

"I just want you to remember who you are." 

She repeated her own hot temper rising a little to the surface. 

"We didn't always have this. I want you to have something else to fall back on. I remember when." 

I rolled my eyes h

"Here we go!"

I mumbled under my breath. 

"I remember when your grandfather and your grandmother and all of us lived in the Starlight House and the pipes were always busting and the lights were always shorting out on us. I don't want you to base your life around this word. Your only seeing the glamorous side of it. Your father and I are blessed for everything we have, but you have to be smart. And Lord knows the way you like to go through money. If you ever start making any." 

"Wow! So you think I'm foolish. Thanks, mom. It's good to know how you really feel about me." 

I snapped. "

I just want you to have choices honey and I want you to be careful." 

I tried not to roll my eyes. The only choice I needed was whether I'd sign the contract in blue, black, or colored ink. 

"I just don't want you to get hurt." 

Emma nodded. 

"Is that all?" 

She asked frankly she was bored. How many times had she had to sit through this lecture again? Kimber Pacheco sighed and nodded. That being said Emma headed to her bedroom, almost bumping into her older brother Barock or "Rocky" as she went. He was coming down the stairs with his best friend pretty Merci Ceaser. She looked up at Emma and asked softly. 

"Emma, I am sorry. Is something wrong? You look upset?" 

"Maybe if you wore those glasses you might actually be able to see." My big brother teased. Instead of snapping back at him she just moved past them to her bedroom. She herself down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Mom was wrong. It didn't matter what she said she'd show her that she*would* be a success. She'd be the top-selling artist on the Constellations label, and I'd bring in more money for the company than anyone else before me. Her name would be all over the award's shows, television, and radio stations and then she'd see. And what's more, I'd do it without the aid of a supercomputer stored in a projection necklace or pair of earrings because when I made it to the top it would be all me, Emma Rose Pacheco,


	3. Chapter 3

Marisol   
Three  
Mood:

Marisol Melendez tapped the button to increase her treadmill speed. In her ears, she was listening to her girl Spice's latest single. Spice had blown up! Marisol felt a sense of pride when she thought about how Spice was representing for all the Latina Mami's. She had followed her music as long as she could remember and not only that Marisol was the president of her fan club.   
She could not believe that she and Spice were somewhat related. "Play cousin's" they'd called it. Marisol was the first to receive an advanced copy of Spice's newest recording "Sugar and Spice". Chica was doing it! As soon as she'd downloaded it she had not been able to stop listening to it. In front of her on the small flat screen attached to the handlebars was a GEM TV show about the fabulous birthday parties thrown for celebrities kids. Some of them were really over the top! Marisol had attended a few of them herself. 

After a bit, she toweled some of the perspiration off with one of her special monogrammed towels. She was careful to not wipe off her gloss as she did. A lady should never be seen without her "face on" was beauty rule number one in Marisol's book. Although she really didn't much to enhance what had already been passed down to her from birth. However one last work out before school tomorrow wouldn't kill her. She knew Latina's were well known for their nice derrieres. She had no complaints at all with the fullness and roundness of her own but she just didn't want it to get *too* big! There was such a thing as too much of anything and that was not the look she was going for. 

The thought made her shiver a little in horror as she imagined it so big it had it's own zip code, and her not being able to fit her caboose through doorways. With that thought in her head, Marisol added a few extra minutes to the machine. She finished up the last mile, turned the machine off, and collapsed on the floor of the family's state of the art exercise room. After she'd caught her breath she walked across the room to where there was a screen in the corner. She typed in a command and waited. In seconds she reached in and retrieved the Sparkling Ice bottled water from the screen. 

"Will there be anything else?" 

A human-sounding voice asked her. Her stomach growled. What she really wanted was a chocolate-covered banana shake. That would be so good right now!   
Sweets (and especially chocolate sweets) were Mari's weakness. She was about to speak the command but then stopped herself. 

"No Marisol," 

She said with a shake of her head at almost giving in to her craving. 

"Un Momento en Los labos, toda una Vida en mi casa." (Translation: A moment on the hips a lifetime on the hips). 

Mari turned to one of the mirrored walls and checked out the progress of the workout she'd put in for today. 

She liked the way the white, velour, Cesaire, designer tracksuit fit her frame, but she wished like her hips, and backside her nonexistent chest would spread. Maybe for her sweet 17th, she could talk to her mother about enhancements. Not enough to get crazy but to just fill her out enough to up her size from a B to a C. Marisol sighed. Not that her mother would even slightly consider it.   
Her mother would tell her 

"Absolutely not! Whatever would give you such an idea. Mijia you have to be happy with yourself and what you have been given. You are beautiful! You do not need to do that." 

Her mother would think it was because of some kind of social pressure from the woman on the screen and videos. But the only pressure being placed on Marisol was the one she'd placed on herself. It would make her feel better and give her just a bit more confidence. There was nothing wrong with that Marisol reasoned and it was what she wanted. But for now, she put the idea out of her mind. She glanced down at the diamond "Jewel" watch (named after her favorite designer) that had been a part of her own customized line, designed especially for her, a gift from her mother for her 16th birthday. It was past 10. She thought about calling up her boy "Jay Jewel" as he'd given himself the nickname. 

He kept late hours and was either doing one or two things. Either he was out in his father's studio in the back or he was locked away in his other studio located on the ground's where a lifetime ago where there was once an old drive-in movie, that had long since been torn down. Even though he'd "pretend" to be annoyed at Mari's interruption of his "creative process" he was always more than happy to show off one of his "babies" (his tracks and designs). And they were always HOT! Because Marisol did not have a curfew when things got too thick around her place she would escape and hang out with her friend until the wee hours of the morning just having "girl talk". 

Because their mothers had grown up together they were also family. Jay was going through a very hard time right now so he was burying the pain he kept locked away by overcompensating and spreading himself a bit too thin. Mari was worried about her cousin and she wished that instead of keeping it all inside he would open up to her. It had been six months that they had all standing at Anthony's gravesite. It was said that while falling asleep at the studio he awoke and decided to brave a very nasty storm his car had skidded and he'd died instantly. That was what was "said". 

The twins Tasha and Malik, the youngest on the force were still looking into the case. While J Jewel had put up a strong, hard, wall Jacqueline had taken it the hardest. The loss of her father had turned her completely difficult. Of all of Mari's cousin's Jacqueline was the least likable. She had turned into a bitch and took her anger out everything within sight. 

She also wanted Jay's advice about what to get Diamond for her birthday. She thought of the age-old question what do you get the girl who has everything? She spoke a keyword and in front of her appeared a holographic list of all the items on Diamond's registry. She scanned the list. She loved Diamond like a sister but there was nothing under twenty thousand on this list. Her parents were *very* generous with their money, but she did not want to chance this or have to explain to them the huge charge on her credit card after dropping 30 thousand on a Cartier love bracelet. The pressure was definitely on. It would be expected of her as one of Diamond's closest BFF's to give her something so over the top that all the other gifts she received from the tons of others that would give them to her would be put to shame. She would not be able to show her face in the halls of Bolt High the next day if she didn't come up with something extraordinary for the diva! Maybe she could have her family's private plane take them somewhere fabulous for Diamond's birthday weekend like Vegas. She could even invite some of the other Clique wanna be's. 

She and her girl's in Vegas living it up would be the talk of the school. The unfortunate ones that couldn't attend would be positively green. But it was hard to know who exactly to add to the list. Diamond was so picky about her circle of friends. She and Joyce were definitely BFFs but other stylish, popular, girl's she merely tolerated. Everyone else not gonna happen. She was social enough but trust was another thing. Then maybe she could invite Jay along. A weekend away might be just what he needed. Marisol pulled her sequence from her pocket and send a visual, text, speaking into the phone she asked. "Jay are you there? If you are pick up." 

She hit send and waited for Jay's face to appear but after a minute or so the screen remained blank. Marisol sighed. He'd probably not charged his phone again. He was bad about letting the battery die and then not realizing it until much later. He was probably glued to the screen watching his favorite show Project Runway and talk about going off if you interrupted his PR time. Marisol was halfway up the stairs when she heard her parent's voice's coming from their suite at the end of the hall. 

"It's always something isn't it Carman?" 

Her father yelled. Marisol winced. There was so much fury in Papi's voice. She knew that her father did not agree with her mother's lifestyle since she had taken over and dominated the silver screen. The celebrity parties, the paparazzi, the showboating he did not like any of it. 

"I do not hear you complaining about my *lifestyle* when it gets you all of the little luxuries you enjoy. I do not see you turning any of it down. Don't forget *you* are the one that introduced me to this *life-style*. Maybe you should be a bit more grateful. If it were not for me that studio of yours would have gone bankrupt if I had not saved it with my lifestyle."

Carmen shot hotly. Marisol crept up the stairs in her sequined, black, Cesaire high heeled sneakers. They weren't really suited for working out but when she first saw then she fell head over heels in love with them. 

"I am tired of this Carman." 

She heard her father say in a low tone that was far worse than him screaming. She was now outside their door just standing in the hallway. Carman who had stepped into the hallway noticed her daughter standing there. 

“Mija? How long have you been out here?" 

She lifted her head to look into her mother's blue eyes. She looked like she had stepped from the pages of VOGUE magazine in the short, gauze, dress, and heels. Her hair done up in an elegant twist. Marisol ignored the question. 

"You look, nice mommy? Are you going out?" 

She nodded. 

"A good friend of mine is having a premiere tonight and I am late." 

I studied her. It was a little late for a premier. These things usually started around eight. 

"Isn't Papa going?" 

Carman shook her head. 

"You know how he feels about these things. I won't be to late." 

She thought of many things in her head that she could say to her mother but the only thing that came out was okay. 

"Check on your brother for me, and I will see you in the morning." 

Without another word, Carman was gone leaving a kiss and trail of perfume behind her. Marisol stood looking after her mother a moment. Sighing she made her way to her brother Carlos's bedroom. She knocked but there was no answer. Marisol had her suspicions of what her older brother was doing in there. He was keeping it shut more and more these days. What was happening to her family? Well if her mother could go out this evening so could she. She headed down the stairs, after stopping by her own room to grab a light jacket and her keys. She passed through the kitchen and as she did typed in from the long list a code, grabbed the chef salad, and then typed in an order of wings and fries for her cousin. She headed down to the garage where her car was waiting, got in, hit the garage door opener and headed to the one place she knew she'd find him The Starlight Drive-In which had been transformed these days into the Star-Shine mini-mall, where a series of different stores and outlet boutiques were


End file.
